Make each day count
by Morbidmuch
Summary: How Will and Elizabeth spent that day on the beach in AWE


**Make each day count**

I didn't look at the Pearl and her crew as I rowed to the island; I just kept my eyes fixated on the sunrise. When I had gotten ashore and made sure that the boat wasn't going anywhere, I turned around with a smile on my face. Will was standing there, looking as good as ever. Though it only had been an hour since I last saw him, it felt like a lifetime. In only a second we were in each others arms, pressed so tightly together that nothing fit between us.

"I can't even being to describe how much I love you" Will whispered and I stroked his cheek.

"I would think that it's the equal to how much I love you"

He smiled and took my hand. "Come, I wanna show you something"

I followed him longer in towards the middle of the island, curious on what it was he was gonna show me. "Oh Will, it's beautiful!" I exclaimed and looked around. It was like a glimpse of paradise. A small waterfall led into a creek surrounded by large flat rocks. Tropical trees and flowers were everywhere and the crystal clear water looked devilishly inviting.

"Yes, absolutely gorgeous"

I turned my head only to find Will looking at me, not the surroundings.

"You wanna go for a swim?" I said playfully and he laughed.

"Off course. But then I intend to make an honest woman out of you Mrs. Turner"

I smirked and started to remove my clothes, no longer feeling shy about my appearance.

"Be careful, I might hold you to that Mr. Turner"

When I was stripped down to my linen chemise I looked over at Will, who had started to take off his clothes too. He was perfectly built, the only flaw being the big nasty scar where his heart used to be. When he had stripped down to his pants only, he walked to the edge of the rock and dived into the water. He surfaced and pushed his hair out of his face before looking over at me, grinning like a cat.

"You're not coming in?" He asked, an innocent tone to his voice, and I smirked. I walked to the edge of the big rock, and looked down at Will before I took a step forwards and fell the 10 feet into the water. As I swam over to Will I noticed that the water was cooling me off without being chilly. I put my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer, holding his hands on my waist. With my right hand I traced along his scar, feelings it's roughness below my fingertips.

"Did it hurt?"

He shook his head. "I don't remember much. I remember being stabbed by Jones, and a slow but intense pain. And I remember you, telling me to stay with you."

I stroke his cheek tenderly and we kissed gently. I had been on-and-off in a relationship with Will for over three years, and his kisses still make my knees go weak. "I'm really sorry Will, this is my entire fault"

He looked at me and shook his head. "No, how could this be your fault?"

I pressed my lips together, fighting back the tears. "If I had fought better, Jones wouldn't have gotten the upper hand, and you wouldn't have fought him" I bent down my head, but Will lifted it back up, making me look at him.

"None of this is your fault Elizabeth, you have to see that. No more tears"

I nodded and smiled. We spent the next hours in the water, playing and swimming around. At one point I ended up on my back, with Will supporting me so that I didn't sink. I looked up in the clear blue sky and swung my arms around, almost like I was making a snow angel, something I had done when I was young, before father and I moved to Port Royal.

"That was nice" I said as we laid on the rock, drying in the sun. I knew what would come now, and felt a bit nervous. I mean, which girl wouldn't be nervous before her first time?

"Yes it was" Will answered, and I looked up at him, a grin playing across my lips.

"Now, what was that thing you said you were going to do huh? Something about making an honest woman out of me, I believe" I said and he tipped us over, so that I was lying flat on my back, and he was lying partly on top of me.

"That's what I'm planning to do right now" He said and leaned down to kiss me. Our kiss became deeper and more passionate, and he reached down to pull my chemise off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm gonna need the other one" Will said and I put up my right leg on a rock. I was wearing on of his boots, and I grinned at him. He took my leg in his hands and pulled the boot off, and then planted small kisses up my calf and to my knee and thigh. I closed my eyes and smiled. We had spent the entire day making love, and had along the day moved further from the waterfall and creek, and we were now on the beach, watching as the sun started to go down.

As he walked closer to the waterline, he put one hand on the chest, the chest that contained his heart, and looked at me.

"It's always belonged to you, will you keep it safe?"

"Yes" I walked up to him and accepted the chest. We moved closer together so that our foreheads were resting against each other. Just as I was gonna kiss him he pulled away, and started to walk towards his boat. I put down the chest on a rock and ran after him. The thought of not having one last kiss, one last embrace, and one last touch, scared me.

"Will!" I called out and he turned around. I jumped into his arms and we kissed while the waves crashed around us.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon" He said, and then turned around.

As the sun went down I watched as Will rowed away towards the Flying Dutchman, which had just emerged from under water. I looked after him when he sailed away, and remembered the last thing he told me; Keep a weather eye on the horizon. A smiled slowly crept on my face as I watched my lover step aboard on the ship that would become his home for the next 10 years, and started singing softly to myself.

"_Yo__-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me" _

THE END


End file.
